


Bajki kosmonautów

by ZefirAstro



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 2016, Dziwne i dziwniejsze, Mass Effect - Freeform, N7 Day, bo czemu nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZefirAstro/pseuds/ZefirAstro
Summary: Cykl miniatur z okazji listopada, zaczynając od dnia N7!





	

  
  
**XXX**   
  


Shepard była potworem, dlatego ponownie zastanowił się, czy pokaźna wypłata jest tego warta. Gdy dwa tygodnie później przesłał rodzinie czek sfinansowany przez Cerberusa, znał już odpowiedź. To jeden z powodów, dla których trwał na stanowisku, bacznie obserwując powolną odbudowę pani komandor. Składali ją jak zepsutą lalkę, kawałek po kawałku. Dopiero cztery miesiące temu zaczęła przypominać siebie sprzed wypadku. Odbębnił swoje, skończył służbę i został przeniesiony do naukowców, pracującym nad projektem ważniejszym nawet od Łazarza. 

  
**XXX**   
  


Kiedy Shepard umarła na Cytadeli z żalem pomyślał o czterech milionach kredytów utopionych w mikroskopijnych krwinkach czy sztucznej skórze, które podarował jej Człowiek Iluzja. Ile badań mógł przeprowadzić z takim zapleczem finansowym! Potem zaczął szukać rozwiązania, bo przecież do tego nadawał się najlepiej. Impuls elektromagnetyczny był słaby, ale powinien utrzymać kobietę przy życiu do przybycia pomocy. W końcu sam dbał o awaryjne rozwiązania dla implantów, które również sam w nią wkładał. Ostatecznie śpiączka i anemia należały do sfery ryzyka, które podjął bez wahania. Zresztą, nie wątpił, że Opiekunowie odpowiednio o nią zadbają. Odkąd dostał w swoje ręce badania Chejrona obrał za cel zrozumienie tych przedziwnych istot oraz odkrycie ich pochodzenia, co dawało do tej pory marne efekty. Zrozumiał, że miał klucz przed samym swoim nosem, ale jak ślepiec błądzić we mgle. 

 

**XXX**   
  


Przybył na Cytadelę dwa tygodnie później wraz z pierwszą turą badaczy. W czasie gdy inni po omacku poszukiwali rannych, on ruszył przed siebie hardym krokiem, znając na pamięć trasę przesłaną z chipu, który wszczepił Shepard, prosto do jego komputera. Przedzierał się niestrudzenie przez kolejne kupy gruzu, powoli docierając do celu. 

Nie znalazł ani Shepard, ani chipu. Zmarszczył brwi. Nawet w przypadku nałożenia się sygnałów (Cytadela wyprawiała cuda z komunikacją międzyplanetarną, odkąd została zniszczona), powinien znaleźć ciało. Ostatecznie nawet Admirał Hackett potwierdził obecność kobiety na stacji. 

  
  


**XXX**   
  


Nawet jeżeli myślał, że przeżyła i tak milczał. Nic by dobrego z tego nie przyszło, miliony płakały nad śmiercią bohaterki, która przez kilka lat niosła ze sobą wizję galaktycznego pokoju. Zaszył się w swojej pracowni nad badaniami, obserwując jak z biegiem czasu kolejne konflikty trawią świat, za który umarło jego wymarzone cztery miliony kredytów. Może nie zrozumiał Opiekunów, ale sekret długowieczności należał do miłych zamienników. Dostosował się, nawiązał kontakt z Akademią Grissoma. 

 

**XXX**   
  


Zawsze miał Shepard za żołnierza, który nie dorósł do świata polityki, w który został wplątany, ale gdy jego syn przyszedł z promiennym uśmiechem i zadaniem domowym do odrobienia, zabrał go na spacer. Starał się wyjaśniać wszystko powoli, zrozumiale dla dziesięciolatka. Z żalem pomyślał, że dopiero teraz zrozumiał co muszą czuć Matki asari.    
  


**XXX**   
  


— To się naprawdę wydarzyło?    
— Tak, ale czas zatarł pewne szczegóły. To się działo tak dawno…     
— Opowiedz mi jeszcze jakąś historię o Shepard.    
— Robi się późno, ale dobrze. Tylko jedną. 


End file.
